The Day He Died
by KaLeRei
Summary: Because, in the end, no matter how long a battle lasts, no matter how many times events say otherwise, the hero always wins and gets the girl, and the villain always ends up dead. SPOILER ALERT! ONESHOT.


:Oh yeah. Chapter 402 totally got me into 'character death prediction mode'… so here's a little fic about it.

:I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"**.The Day He Died." **

He stood, looking at the gigantic gates of Konoha, the place he once called home.

Now that he has completed his first goal in life, which was to kill his brother, but he wasn't here to come back and live the life he once had, with friends, and where he was once happy. That was too much to hope for.

Today, was the day he truly betrayed the village hidden in the leaves.

Today, is when the tide of war makes its way into Konoha's gates.

Today, it's either the destruction of Konoha, or the death of the Uchiha.

No, it didn't matter that this was what his brother sacrificed his life for. This was exactly why Itachi didn't want Sasuke to know the truth, this was why he killed the clan, so that a war and death could be prevented.

But sadly, the older brother didn't succeed. Sasuke was now Madara's puppet, and therefore, like the former clan leader planned, he would lead the attack against the hidden village. He believes that he is still an 'avenger' and now takes revenge on the people who truly caused his brother to kill the clan, he was going to destroy Konoha, even if it was the exact opposite of what his brother wanted to do. His fate was sealed the day he was born an Uchiha.

He could never just let go of revenge, no matter how many friends work hard to make him forget, because he's lived his entire life looking for revenge, and the pride he was born with prevents him to accept the fact that the past 16 years of his life was an elaborate plot, a lie. He never really freely made decisions, everything was 'chosen' for him. Like how his older brother 'decided' that he would be the one to kill him, like how Orochimaru caused him to turn his back on the village to seek power, like how Madara was able to convince him that Konoha had to be destroyed. He was merely a puppet, controlled by people he really hardly knew, and he was totally oblivious to it.

He knew that now, but it's too late to turn back, too late to change sides, too late to become the Sasuke Uchiha his friends once knew. Today, he was the 'avenger' he always believed himself to be.

In this battle, like his brother's explanation of reality, there was no 'good' or 'bad', just concepts, beliefs, and what the different 'sides' fight for.

He entered the village, and soon everything was on fire, buildings were crumbling, and everything his brother sacrificed his life for was coming to an end. His clan would finally be avenged.

He knew someone would surely stand up to him, and somewhere deep inside, he hoped that someone would.

And there he was. The abnormally hyperactive, orange-jumpsuit wearing, Hokage wanabee, ramen addicted, blonde shinobi he once called a best friend.

Naruto, was the typical hero, strong, brave, never gives up, lives to protects people, and because of this, he was practically invincible.

Sasuke, however, was the typical 'good-guy gone bad'. And with his new Sharingan at his disposal, seems to be more powerful.

It was, like it always was, the Hero versus the Betrayer, Light versus Dark, the Rasengan versus the Chidori, Naruto versus Sasuke.

"You don't have to do this Sasuke!" he cried, as he launched another attack to his former best friend.

"You know nothing!" the raven-haired sixteen-year-old said, and he charged at the blond with all his might.

Like it always is, everything has to end in a spectacular way, in this case, we get the longest battle recorded in history, with their best techniques, and the coolest fight sequences, full of those flashbacks into the lives they once had, the memories they one shared, the friendship that used to be a bond between them. It was complete with all the staring and looking, and of course, talking. About how he still had hope that his friend can change, and how he tells him he doesn't.

But no matter how long a battle lasts, and no matter how strong the other character might seem, we all know how it ends.

As the blond-haired shinobi gazed at his former teammate's dying body, tears fell from his eyes.

"It didn't have to be this way Sasuke." He said.

"Yes Naruto. It did." was the other's reply.

Because, like always, the hero always wins.

Because the betrayer always ends up dead.

Because the hero always saves the village.

Because Sasuke has to die for Naruto to get his 'almost happily ever after'.

As he waited for the darkness to take over and take his pathetic life, as he waited to see his clan again, five last words escaped his mouth…

"…take care of Sakura… dobe."

Because, as we all know, the main character always gets the girl.

Because Naruto and Sakura were fated from the start.

Because the hero always gets the girl he wants.

The war was soon over, and all the leaf's enemies were taken care of.

And, as in all epics with heroes, the hero's dreams come true.

Naruto Uzumaki becomes the the sixth Hokage, and soon, the greatest.

The Uchiha clan ended that day, simply because, the hero always has to win. There is no other way.

* * *

:Oh yes, a very grim ending for all Sasuke and SasuSaku fans… and I am one of them.

:I just hope that things don't end up like this, because, even if Sasuke will probably die before the series ends, there's still this tiny inkling of hope that he can change.

:Condolences to all villains that have been a casualty to the dreaded idea of 'happily ever after'.

:Please don't kill me for this.

:Thanks for Reading! Please review.


End file.
